


Sous le voile

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspiré par le tome 5. Si vous voulez ne rien savoir, ne lisez pas. sur la musique de 'sous le vent'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le voile

**Author's Note:**

> Fortement inspiré du tome 5. Et calqué sur la chanson " sous le vent".

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur  
C'est faux  
Je donne des vacances à mon coeur  
Un peu de repos

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort  
Attends  
C'est l'amour et c'est Gryffondor  
Qui me poussent en avant  
Et...

Fais comme si j'étais plus sur terre  
J'ai passé sous le voile  
Et j'ai glissé en tombant  
Comprends mon âme aventurière  
J'ai combattu une étoile  
Je suis parti en riant  
Sous le voile

Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
C'est juste une pause, un répit  
Après les dangers

Et si tu crois que je t'oublie  
Écoute  
Ouvre ton corps aux murmures et au cris  
Ferme les yeux  
Et...

Fais comme si j'étais plus sur terre  
J'ai passé sous le voile  
Et j'ai glissé en tombant  
Comprends mon âme aventurière  
J'ai combattu une étoile  
Je suis parti en riant  
Sous le voile

Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
Presque tout le monde passe par ici  
Tu pourras me trouver

Fais comme si j'étais plus sur terre  
J'ai passé sous le voile  
Et j'ai glissé en tombant  
Comprends mon âme aventurière  
J'ai combattu une étoile  
Je suis parti en riant  
Sous le voile

Fais comme si j'étais plus sur terre  
J'ai passé sous le voile  
J'ai glissé en un instant  
Comprends mon âme aventurière  
Je suis moi-même une étoile  
Je suis parti en riant  
Sous le voile

Sous le voile... sous le voile...


End file.
